Content provided by applications executing on an application server may be created, modified, published, and tested in a variety of ways. For example, each of multiple authors responsible for creating content provided by a store application executing on an application server of a network-based publication system (e.g., EBAY®, AMAZON®, or CRAIGSLIST®) may use different tools to perform any of the steps of creating, modifying, approving, publishing, and testing the content. Furthermore, with any specific content development effort, the tools used by one author may not be the same as the tools used by another author. This ad hoc approach to developing and managing delivery of content served by the application may result in the store application having a disjointed or otherwise uneven look and feel to an end user of the application. Furthermore, this ad hoc approach may make it difficult for an owner of the application to approve of and test content before making it widely available to the end users of the application.